


Cold Weather Cuddles

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [62]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: There's only one way to solve the dilemma of a chilly boyfriend.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Kankurou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Cold Weather Cuddles

“How the hell–” Kankuro paused to rub his arms, teeth chattering “–do you freaking stand this weather?”

“This is actually fairly mild for the season.” Neji held up one hand to catch a falling snowflake, using his precise control over the tenketsu in his body to spread a thin layer of chakra between the warmth of his skin and the cold frozen crystal.

When he held it out it was enough to distract Kankuro for a single moment until a gust of wind rushed through the trees around them and his companion went right back to shivering.

“Sweet kami, can this place not give it a rest for just five minutes? I swear I’m never gonna feel my toes again for the rest of my life.” Turning his face up, Kankuro aimed a sour glare at the snowy sky above them. It only lasted about ten seconds before the cold air on his face sent him snuggling back down in to the scarf around his neck. Watching him, Neji couldn’t help but smile.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any to stop for the night. We’re not expected at the conference until late tomorrow so we have some time. How about we set up the tent?”

“Yes! For the love of sand, yes. Get me out of this blasted wind!”

Since his choices were either to do as he’d offered or to laugh in his partner’s face Neji chose to keep his mouth shut as he swung the backpack off his shoulders and unsealed the small tent he’d brought with him. It wasn’t a very large tent, actually meant for just one person, but it was plenty big so long as they shared the same bed roll and after several months of dating Neji was fairly sure that even with two beds available they would have shared the same one.

It was but the work of a few minutes to get the poles in place and stomp in the pegs. Kankuro was crawling in almost before the whole thing was secure but Neji didn’t mind so much. He’d known that would happen and he was just happy he’d remembered to put the drop sheet down this time so his partner wouldn’t have to crawl back out in to the cold. As soon he’d laid a few traps around the area to keep them safe once he and his Byakugan were asleep, Neji crawled in to the tent as well. He zipped it up as quickly as he could but despite that Kankuro still whined.

“Oh stop that,” he chided his partner.

“But I’m cold! Sunagakure shinobi were _not_ meant for the snow!”

“Come here then, you big baby.”

“I’m not a baby!”

Kankuro’s words sounded tough and all until he immediately disproved them by diving for the blankets and all but wrapping himself in to the other man’s arms, shamelessly leeching all the warmth he could. It was so cute that Neji didn’t even bother teasing him. All he could do was hold his partner closer and tuck the blankets in around their legs, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the line of Kankuro’s jaw.

“Winter isn’t all bad, is it?” he asked in a sultry voice.

“It sucks,” Kankuro shot back. “But the cuddles aren’t so bad.”

Neji didn’t have much to say to that. The man was right, after all. 


End file.
